MEMORIES
by Dark Sapphire
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has great plans for his son. The problem is that Draco has fallen in love with a mudblood. Determined that nothing will stop him, he casts a strong memory charm, sending Draco to America... a charm that can only be broken by true love...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Memories  
  
Author: Dark Sapphire  
  
Summary:  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
~ Hermione's POV ~  
  
Draco...Draco...Draco... The name repeated over and over again in my head as I caught him staring at me... Again. I blushed, opening my thick Potions book. It had been like this for the past month. My heart races at the very mention of his name. Trying to calm my nerves, I scanned the page, half listening to Snape. Soon, I started to doodle absentmindedly on a scrap of parchment. I stared open mouthed at what I had written. Draco. Draco. Draco.  
  
Snape walked over to my desk.  
  
"Miss Granger," he rapped the wooden surface, "You are not paying any attention."  
  
Quickly, I scrunched up the piece of parchment and stuffed it under the desk. I couldn't risk anyone seeing it. But Snape was quicker.  
  
"Accio!"  
  
He started to open the parchment. I was tempted to use the summoning charm to get it back, but I just sat there, staring blankly at him. I couldn't loose points for Gryffindor. But then... Snape would read out the content of the piece of parchment aloud to the whole class, and I would probably die of humilation. Taking a deep breath, I cried,  
  
"Accio!"  
  
The parchment flew out of Snape's grasp and I stuffed it into my pocket.  
  
"Why, Miss Granger! That was most disrespectful of you," Snape growled. "It makes me all the more curious to know the content of such a tiny piece of parchment. Accio!"  
  
Snape grabbed the parchment and grasped it tightly. I raised my wand, ready to perform another summoning charm.  
  
"Not this time," Snape retorted. "Expelliarmus!"  
  
My wand flew from my hand and he pocketed it.  
  
"Hmm...," He spread out the scrap of parchment. "Interesting... I see... Well, Miss Granger, remember that you shall not doodle during my lessons, especially anything of this sort. Twenty points from Gryffindor," He returned my wand. "Class dismissed!"  
  
Heaving a sigh of relief, I slung my bag over my shoulder, heading for the exit.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked.  
  
"You wouldn't want to know," I replied, taking a right turn. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" He asked. "In case you've forgotten, the Great Hall is this way."  
  
"I know where I'm going," I said rather snappishly, and ran all the way to the lakeside. Sitting down on the soft grass, I picked up a dandelion and studied it. The characters in muggle fairytales often used it to tell the time. I let out a sigh. Sometimes I wished I could go back to living a muggle life, away from the hectic wizarding world. Now was one of those times. I blew and watched in silence as the dandelion seeds floated away into the night.  
  
Standing up, I brushed the bits of grass off my robes and started to head back to the castle, feeling somewhat calmer. Suddenly, a figure stepped out from behind a tree and grabbed me by the arm, spinning me around to face him. He pressed his lips against mine, kissing me deeply. I was in total shock. Stop! My mind screamed. I tried to get a look at the person's face, but it was hidden under a black hood. Suddenly he pulled away with a gasp of shock. As he ran off behind the trees, the moonlight shone on his face and I caught a glimpse of silver hair...  
  
~ Draco's POV ~  
  
Flopping down on my bed, I buried my head under the pillow Damn it! I wasn't supposed to kiss a mudblood. And yet, I had done it, impossible as it seemed. What was happening to me? I can't possibly be falling for her. She's a stupid, selfish, extremely stunning and pretty... Stop it! I shouted, flinging the pillow across the room. These feelings were killing me! Just admit it, Draco. I said to myself. You've fallen in love eith her.  
  
~ Hermione's POV ~  
  
I slumped down on the grass, feeling terrible. I had just kissed Draco... and enjoyed it? No! Am I crazy? He's a Malfoy! Even worse, a Slytherin. I can't feel this way towards him... and yet, despite of all that, I had done something I shouldn't have. I crossed the line between a Malfoy and a muggle born... and fallen in love.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
...Those days are gone, and I want so much  
  
The night is long and I need your touch,  
  
Don't know what to say,  
  
I never meant to feel this way,  
  
Don't want to be alone tonight...  
  
What can I do to make it right,  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time,  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
How Did I fall In Love With You- Backstreet Boys   
  
~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
A/N: Ok, so whaddya think? Please review! They are what keeps me going and I won't update until I've gotten at least five reviews. *Laughs Evilly* Also, the idea for this fic didn't just pop into my head. I got it from watching the entire series of Winter Sonata, although I didn't understand a word they were saying. Anyway, I suddenly got bored of writing alone so I decided that I want to write this fic together with someone else. If you would like to help me, tell me in your reviews, k? Then I wouldn't die of boredom. Lol!  
  
Have a heart and press the little button down there... (=^.^=) 


	2. Next Chapter Up asap!

Important Author's Note!!  
  
My apologies for not updating for more than a week. I'm waiting for a reply from ddz008, who is helping me write this fic. If she doesn't reply by tomorrow, I'll post the next chapter myself. Don't worry, it will be up in two days time no matter what! So keep reviewing anyway!  
  
Love, Dark Sapphire.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. I'll reply in the next chapter. 


	3. chap 2

Title: Memories  
  
Author: Dark Sapphire  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Ok, I'm back for chapter two. The REAL chapter two, actually. I didn't expect to actually get reviews! Glad most of you liked it.  
  
~o~o~o~o~  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to all who reviewed. I hope you guys like it!  
  
Anna, Silver Dragon Godess, Moonlight flower Draco lover : Chapter two for you!  
  
Ddz008: thanks, this is for you.  
  
Maziky: thanks for adding me to ur fav list.  
  
Mary Sue Assassin: Yeah, I do realise that. So I hope this chap explains it. Thanks for reviewing anyway.  
  
Sharkey: You thought it was original?  
  
Althea: Thanks, same too you too. And I really loved your review. Keep em coming, I hope.  
  
Some1: Thanks!  
  
Did I leave anyone out? If I did I'm so sorry, cuz I'm in a hurry.  
  
~o~o~o~o~  
  
~ Hermione's POV ~  
  
When did this happen? When had my whole world turned upside down? I am alone... I feel so vulnerable, Not even Harry or Ron can help me... I'm drowning... Drowning in a sea of love, hatred and betrayal. I know it doesn't make any sense... This is how it feels to be in love. You would do anything for him, anything to have him, but trapped, guilty at the same time.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
I restlessly tossed in bed. For some reason, it felt so humid in here. Slowly, I crept out of the dorm, heading for one of the loose floorboards in the common room. Whispering a spell, I watched silently as it shifted aside, revealing a secret compartment Harry, Ron and I discovered last year. Pushing aside the various contents of the hole, I reached for Harry's invisibility cloak, throwing it over m shoulders. Fitting the board back into place, I headed through the portrait.  
  
"You know, dear," The fat lady said, "You shouldn't be out this late. It could loose points for your house, and my, my...it's very strange talking to someone you can't see."  
  
"I won't get caught," I promised, making my way down the corridor. Sighing, she swings back into position.  
  
Turning the corner, I catch a whiff of spring air. Taking a deep breath, I lean out the window feeling the faint breeze blow through my hair.  
  
Suddenly, I feel something bump into me. The person let out a yell. Turning around, my eyes meet gray ones that could only belong to one person... Draco Malfoy. He has a confused look on his face. It was only then that I realized the invisibility cloak was still on. Draco smirks and reaches up, tugging the cloak off.  
  
"Granger!" He cries, eyes wide open in shock. "W- what the.."  
  
"What are you doing here?" I question, my heartbeat quickening. "It's two in the morning!"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," he replies.  
  
"Why do you even care?" I snap, noticing the broomstick in his hand. "I was going to jump down this window," I add sarcastically. "What does it LOOK like I'm doing?"  
  
He shrugs, "Wanna come flying? Obviously you have nothing better to do."  
  
"Fine," I reply.  
  
He heads to the open window and gets onto the broom, hovering just outside.  
  
"Well?" he questions. "Are you coming or not? I haven't got all night."  
  
"We could get cauhgt..."  
  
"Darn! Just make up your mind or I'll leave you here!" Draco says, irritated. I quickly climb up behind him. Rolling his eyes, Draco turns the broom sharply, and it shoots off full speed. After a few minutes, he circles downwards and we land by the lakeside. I climb down, staring at the weird giant octopus. It splashed around, before diving back to the bottom of the lake. I glanced at Draco.  
  
"You've changed," I noted.  
  
"As in?" He asked, fingering the broom handle.  
  
I shrug. "Well, you're nicer, and er... You've stopped calling me mudblood."  
  
"Hm... Really?" He turns to face me, our faces inches apart. Slowly, he leaned closer, his lips brushing against mine. Oh my god! My mind yelled. He's gonna-  
  
SLAM!  
  
We turned around, only to catch sight of Filtch running across the castle grounds towards us.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Still out of breath, I rushed through the portrait into the Gryffindor common room. As the fat lady swung back into position, I heaved a sigh of relief. Waiting for my eyes to focus in the darkness, I let out a shriek, noticing a pair of green eyes staring straight at me.  
  
"Harry!" I yelled, stumbling backwards. "Y- you scared me to death."  
  
He blinks, looking dazed. "You scared me too... I was just standing there when suddenly you burst in looking like a vampire was after you." He grinned. "Where have you been, anyway?"  
  
"Strolling," I replied, hoping to sound convincing. "You know how hot it is in the dorm."  
  
Harry nodded, looking relieved. I felt so guilty. It wasn't great, having to lie to your boyfriend, especially when you've been sneaking out with his enemy." (A/N: They've been going out for quite some time. Got a problem with that?)  
  
*** END OF FLASHBACK ***  
  
It happened more often after that, leaving me guilt- filled every single time. What was it that made me endure all that? Why did I continue it? I did it all for love... But the biggest question, why do I even love him? It is an unexplainable feeling. When I look into his silver eyes, I feel... everything. Sad, but happy, safe but vulnerable at the same time. He is not like he used to be. No, now he is different... I can't describe it.  
  
With Harry, it is not the same. He can't make me feel the same way like I do with Draco. His green eyes are still not those silver ones... those that make my heart race everytime I look into them... those that make me want to feel... make me want to stay that way forever... those that could only belong to the one I truly love.  
  
Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
  
Risking it all in a glance  
  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
  
I can't get you out of my head  
  
Don't care what is written in your history  
  
As long as you're here with me  
  
I don't care who you are  
  
Where you're from  
  
What you did  
  
As long as you love me  
  
Who you are  
  
Where you're from  
  
Don't care what you did  
  
As long as you love me  
  
Every little thing that you have said and done  
  
Feels like it's deep within me  
  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
  
It seems like we're meant to be  
  
I don't care who you are  
  
Where you're from  
  
What you did  
  
As long as you love me  
  
Who you are  
  
Where you're from  
  
Don't care what you did  
  
As long as you love me  
  
I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
  
But I guess it shows  
  
When you look into my eyes  
  
What you did and where you're comin from  
  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby  
  
I don't care who you are (who you are)  
  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
  
What you did  
  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
  
Who you are (who you are)  
  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
  
Don't care what you did (yeah)  
  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
A/N: Hm, how was it? I think it's good. That's my personal opinion, anyway.  
  
AHEM...  
  
I ORDER YOU....  
  
TO REVIEW...  
  
RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
IF YOU DON'T...  
  
DARK SAPPHIRE WILL MAKE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES COME TRUE!!!  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 


	4. I won't give in

MEMORIES  
  
BY DARK SAPPHIRE  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS. AND IT WILL BE SHORT BECAUSE OF MY EXAM.  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
= Draco's POV =  
  
As I lie here staring at the canopy of my bed, I can't help but recall the memories of the past month. One month.... it's strange, how so much had taken place in such a short time. How everything has been so different. It wraps up to one final conclusion. I have changed a lot. I am no longer the arrogant high and mighty Draco Malfoy. It's amazing, yet frightening. Why, or rather how, did I become a totally different person?  
  
It's her. Hermione Granger. The one person I used to tease endlessly for five years. Five years of anger and despise. But now, I no longer feel such a loathing for her. Instead, I feel an emotion that I have never felt before..... An emotion that I never thought I could feel...... she is the reason for me to go on...... for me to face another day, although I know that it would be pure torture. She is the reason for me to refuse.... to refuse the very offer that could change my entire life, and future. The offer to become a deatheater, feeling no love, passion, nor pain.  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
I stagger to my feet, blood and pain blinding my vision. My head throbs in pain as I struggle to focus, to stay concious and alert.  
  
"Not as easy as I thought," Lucius smirks, brandishing his wand. "You are a particularly stubborn one. But that won't stop me. Nothing will, and nothing can. You will surrender eventually, and serve the Dark Lord faithfully as I, and countless others have done."  
  
It takes every ounce of strength and courage for me to look him directly in the eye.  
  
"You have no idea how wrong you are," I whispered through gritted teeth. "I will not give in that easily. Not as long as I have a reason to go on, a reason not to become one of you."  
  
"I swear, one day I will get rid of that mudblood for good. You just wait and see, boy. I will put her through so much suffering that she'll wish that I had just killed her instead. Do you understand?"  
  
I glare at him, feeling the blood trickle down the side of my face.  
  
"I'm going to make you obey, if it's the last thing I do," Luciius growls. "The cruciatus curse can't do the trick, but something else will. Resist it as long as you want. But mark my words. You will give in eventually, and as for that filthy mudblood, I will tear her from limb to limb until not even the famous Harry Potter can reconise her mangled body."  
  
~::~::~::~::~::~  
  
A/N: Okay... that probably sucked. I mean really, really sucked. It was full of CRAP and too short. But then, what do you expect? I'm in the middle of a major exam, for goodness sake! At least I took time to sit down and write you guys a chapter when I should be studying instead. So you better REVIEW or I might just FAIL the whole damn thing! Lol! Just kidding, but REVIEW anyway, okay? Love, Dark Sapphire.  
  
And this is a list of the songs that inspired or um, entertained me while writing this. Just here for fun. You don't have to read if you don't want to.  
  
All the things she said  
  
Bring me to life  
  
My Immortal  
  
Cry 


End file.
